In a radio communication system in which communication services are provided to numerous subscriber units dispersed throughout a large area, system knowledge about the subscriber units' locations is desirable. This location knowledge allows the system to route incoming calls for the subscriber units to only the areas where the subscriber units currently reside. In addition, this location knowledge allows the system to operate across the boundaries of diverse geopolitical entities.
A geopolitical entity which governs a region where communication services are provided typically exerts an influence over the provision of those services. The electromagnetic spectrum used to deliver communication services is typically allocated and licensed by the geopolitical entity. In addition, the geopolitical entity may impose various tariffs on the communication services delivered within the entity's jurisdiction. Nothing requires diverse geopolitical entities to adopt identical approaches to influencing communication services. Consequently, a communication system which spans diverse geopolitical jurisdictions needs to be sufficiently flexible to allow diverse geopolitical entities to exert the influences they wish to exert.